Broadly, the invention relates to compositions useful to extinguish fires. More specifically, the invention pertains to a composition which upon ignition emits and disseminates a fire extinguishing agent.
Present fire control systems in aircraft, vehicles and buildings, etc. provide for the pressure dissemination of a stored supply of fire extinguishing agent from a central container through an array of pipes or hoses leading to areas of fire hazard. The delivery system and the central container occupy space and add weight, particularly a problem in aircraft or vehicles. Furthermore, the propellant is usually stored at high pressure, requiring a heavy thick-walled container.
It would be advantageous to employ a compact, light weight fire extinguishing agent which could obviate the need for a complex piping system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,935 discloses a solid fuel pressure cartridge which upon combustion releases a gas usable as a propellant, e.g. in fire extinguishing devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,918 discloses an aerosol disseminator in which a solid agent, e.g. an insecticide, is eroded, atomized, vaporized and expelled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,383 discloses a dispensing device from which toxicant particles can be projected long distances upon explosion of a particularly constructed burster tube.